Captured
by Kathy Knudsen1
Summary: Kid's arrested by a brutal sheriff. Will the U.S. Marshal taking him to Wyoming be any different?


CAPTURED

Wyoming Territorial Marshal Dave Schroeder walked into the Fairmount, Arizona jail and looked first at the cells. Only one was occupied. In that cell a man sat on the cot, his back propped against the wall. His head resting on the corner of two walls. Bruises covered his face and his right eye was swollen shut. His hands were bound behind his back where leather straps were tied tightly, too tightly, to his wrists, slowing the circulation to the point that Kid had lost the feeling in his hands. His curly blond hair was matted with blood, and stuck to his forehead.

Marshall Schroeder had been forewarned about the brutality of the Fairmount Sheriff, a man with hard core ideas about how prisoners should be treated and with no qualms about using force to dissuade prisoners from anything other than complete submission.

"Is that him?" Schroeder asked.

The Sheriff nodded. "Kid Curry in the flesh."

"How did he get the bruises?" Schroeder asked.

"Resisting arrest."

Schroeder pulled papers from his coat pocket.. He unfolded them and laid them on the desk. "Sign here to release Mr. Curry to my custody."

The Sheriff quickly signed the papers, folded them up and handed them to Schroeder.

"Any personal possessions?" Schroeder asked.

The sheriff opened a desk draw and withdrew Kid's gun, holster, and belt. "Cleanest gun I ever seen outside of a brand new one. He's got a horse at the livery."

Schroeder removed his own gun and put it on the table with Kid's.

"Unlock the cell and I'll ready my prisoner."

.The sheriff walked over and unlocked the cell. Kid did not move.

Marshall Schroeder walked over to Kid and squatted down. "Mr. Curry? Mr. Curry, can you hear me?"

Kid's left eye opened and slowly moved to look at the Marshal. He nodded slightly.

"Mr. Curry, are you able to stand?"

"If he can't, we can hog tie him to his horse for ya."

Schroeder ignored the sheriff. "Are you able to stand?"

"I don't know," Kid whispered.

"Let me help you," Schroeder said and gently but firmly took Kid's arm.

Kid slowly moved his feet to the floor. With his hands tied he had no means of supporting himself. Schroeder placed his arm around Kid's back and slowly helped Kid to stand.

"I need you to turn so I can untie your wrists."

Kid cautiously took a step and turned so his back faced the Marshal. Kid's hands were a soft gray color, having been bound so tightly the circulation had been seriously compromised. Schroeder worked quickly to untie the tethers. Kid winced as he brought his hands to the front to inspect them. "Thank you," he said quietly.

"When was he beaten?" Schroeder asked

"Day before yesterday. He put up quite a fight for a while but my boys managed to tame him."

"Has a doctor seen him?"

"That's Kid Curry! He's wanted dead or alive. Why would I waste the doctor's time on the likes of him?'

"Well, you're going to waste your time now, Sheriff, because you going to help me get him across the street to the doctor's office.."

"Are you serious?"

Schroeder looked at the sheriff with stone cold eyes."I'm dead serious."

The sheriff and Schroeder supported most of Kid's weight and walked, and sometimes dragged, Kid to the doctor's office. Easing Kid onto the examination table, Schroeder continued to hold Kid's arm to help support him.

"Bring Mr. Curry's things and my gun over here and then you can be on your way. I'll have no further need of you,"Schroeder instructed the Sheriff.

"Just who do you think you are?" the sheriff said, but Schroeder interrupted him.

"I have a very close connection to the governor of Arizona. I'm sure he would be quite interested in your 'disciplinary' tactics."

"Alright, alright, don't get proddy." the sheriff said and left abruptly.

"What happened to this man?" the doctor asked.

"You're kindly Sheriff happened to him, that's what."

The doctor nodded his understanding. "Alright son, let's get that shirt unbuttoned," the doctor said as he reached towards Kid's shirt.

"No," Kid said as he pulled back

The doctor's arms stopped midair. He looked directly at Kid. "Son, when a man's face is as swollen and bruised as your face is, the chest and stomach usually look the same. I want to check to see if you've got any broken ribs."

"Please Mr. Curry, let the doctor help you," Marshall Schroeder said.

"Curry? You the famous Kid Curry?" the doctor asked as he unbuttoned Kid's shirt..

Kid didn't answer.

"I was on a train you and your gang robbed, three, maybe four years ago.

"Weren't my gang. I weren't the leader."

The doctor looked at Marshall Schroeder. "Nicest bunch of train robbers I ever saw. They dynamited the safe, but not before they saw to it all the passengers would be safe, and they didn't take a thing from any of the passengers."

The doctor felt around Kid's ribs. Kid winced several times.

"Two, maybe three broken ribs. I'll get those wrapped. It'll make it a little easier to breathe."

"Thank you," Kid replied.

"Will you be able to ride a horse, Mr. Curry?" Schroeder asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Kid asked.

"Doctor, when can he ride?" Schroeder asked.

"Ideally I would say a week. But I don't think any of us want to see him back in that jail. I've seen prisoners in worse shape than this fella. So I would say at least a day, maybe two."

"What if we took the stage?"

"Stage is going to hurt more than horseback. You can adjust your pace on horseback. Stage is just a rough gallop, hitting every pothole on the road. Train would likely be the smoothest way to travel, but the nearest train station is in Rapid Springs. That's sixty miles from here.

"If Mr. Curry stays here, I have to stay here as well. I would prefer to sleep in a nice soft bed at the hotel. Do you know of any honest men in the town that I could deputize temporarily to stand guard at our door so Mr. Curry and I will both be able to get some sleep?"

"Town is full of good, honest men. It's just the law enforcement that is corrupt. I'll round up a couple of men for you."

Kid looked at the Marshall questioningly and wondering why he was being so considerate.

"Alright son, I need to slide your shirt down so I can see your back and get your ribs bandaged."

Kid tried to reach for the shirt to slide it down his arms, but his hands were still numb and he couldn't grasp the shirt. Both the doctor and Schroeder noticed and each took a side of the collar and lowered the shirt. Before he moved to examine Kid's back, the doctor took Kid's left hand in his own and slowly straightened Kid's fingers and examined the wrist. Then he did the same with Kid's right hand.

"I'll get some salve for those burns. The finger movement will improve pretty rapidly. There doesn't appear to be any nerve damage. Within a week, you'll be the fasted draw in the west again,"

Kid didn't reply.

The doctor moved to the other side of the table to look at Kid's back. There were three deep purple bruises on Kid's lower back and kidney areas. The doctor frowned and sighed. "Looks like you took a few hard boot kicks to your back. You peeing alright, son?"

"When I hafta," Kid replied.

The doctor pulled Kid's shirt back up and over his shoulders.

"You don't talk much, do you son?" I always heard Kid Curry was the quiet type," the doctor said.

"You seem to have quite an interest in the Devil's Hole gang," Schroeder said.

The doctor smiled. "After the train robbery, I kind of took an interest. This one and his partner just didn't seem like your typical outlaws. In fact, nobody in that gang does. They were just so considerate of the people on that train. I don't think one passenger felt that he or she was in any danger. They were only after the money in the safe, not the money in any passenger's pockets. Marshall, would you hand me that roll of bandages on the table and help me get this fella wrapped up?."

Schroeder helped the doctor bandage Kid's ribs.

"Now, let's take a look at that eye, son, and that wound above the eye."

The doctor dipped a cloth in some cold water and began gently cleaning the dried and oozing blood from Kid's face. "You get kicked in the head, son?"

Kid nodded and winced when the damp cloth touched the wound.

The doctor shook his head. "I'm going to try to lift that eyelid. It's going to hurt, but I need to see your eye. You hold still."

The doctor gently lifted Kid's right eye lid. Kid gritted his teeth but held still. While holding the eye lid open with one hand, the doctor cupped his other hand over the eye, then moved his hand away and watch for a reaction in Kid's pupil. "A bit sluggish, but it does react. That's a good thing. Marshall, would you hold your hand over his left eye?"

The Marshall did as instructed.

"How many fingers am I holding up," the doctor asked Kid.

"Three."

The doctor nodded. He held one finger about twelve inches from Kid's nose. "I want you to follow my finger," he said and began slowly moving his finger to the left and then back to the right..

"Good. I think the eye will be fine in a few days. You got a headache?"

Kid nodded.

"How bad?" the doctor asked.

"Bad enough...Bad." Kid replied.

The doctor pulled a tin of salve off a shelf and applied some to Kid's wrists. "You can button his shirt back up," the doctor told Schroeder. "I'll give you something for the pain, son, and send some over with the Marshal so he can give you more if you need it."

The doctor mixed some powder in a glass of water and handed it to Kid. But Kid's hand wouldn't grasp the glass. Schroeder took the glass and raised the rim to Kid's mouth so he could drink it."

"Doctor, I have to ask you another favor. I can't leave the prisoner here with you. Would you be kind enough to go to the hotel and rent a room with two beds. Then I can get Mr. Curry over there. You can send a couple of men to the room so I can deputize them there."

The doctor nodded and headed out of the office and across the street.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" Kid asked Schroeder.

Schroeder smiled. "The same reason you treated the passenger well. It's what you do for people."

Kid tried to smile but it quickly turned into a wince instead.

Once back at the hotel, Schroeder eased Kid onto the bed. Kid winced several times and held one arm protectively against his ribs. Schroeder then stooped down and removed Kid's boots. "You watch the top half and I'll get your feet into the bed," Schroeder instructed. Kid had to use both hands to slowly lower his torso onto the mattress. He whimpered several times in the process.

"When was the last time you ate?" Schroeder asked.

"Two days. I ain't hungry. I hurt too much to eat."

"Once that medicine kicks in you might feel different. Once I get a deputy at the door, I'll go get you some food."

Kid nodded and slowly turned his head to the wall. Within minutes he was sound asleep.

Within an hour, Schroeder had deputized two men, one for a day shift watch and one for the night shift. The day shift deputy began his duties immediately. Schroeder took a desk chair from the room and placed it in the hall next to the door. He instructed both deputies that no one except himself and the doctor were allowed to come into or out of the room. Then he went back into the room, locked the door, and put the key in his vest pocket. He sat down on his bed, leaned his back against the headboard, stretched his legs across the mattress, closed his eyes, and fell asleep.

Schroeder woke with a start. Kid was thrashing his head back and forth in his sleep and rambling in snippets. "Heyes! Oh God Heyes, Pa's dead!...Help me Han...they're all dead! Han, cone quick !... No...No!"

Schroeder went to Kid's bed and put his hand on Kid's shoulder. He saw Kid's right hand shoot to his hip, feeling for a gun that wasn't there.."

"Mr. Curry... Mr. Curry... Wake up."

Kid's left eye flew open. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Kid jerked away and cried out from the pain in his ribs. He panted heavily.

"It's alright, Mr. Curry. You were just dreaming"

Kid's held his breath and looked around, orienting himself. His eyes settled on the Marshall.

"I'm sorry," Kid said in a raspy voice.

"It's alright, Mr. Curry... you were dreaming something unpleasant. Do you want to talk about it?"

Kid turned his head. "I'm afraid I do that a lot," Kid said quietly.

"Who were you dreaming about?" Schroeder asked.

"Don't matter... It was a long time ago."

"You father was killed?" Schroeder asked.

Kid didn't respond..

"I'll go get us something to eat. There's a guard outside the door. Don't try to escape, Mr. Curry. The deputy has the authority to shoot you if you try."

Kid smiled "Wouldn't be hard... He'd have a pretty slow moving target."

Schroeder smiled. "I'll be back in a few minutes."

Schroeder returned with covered plates filled with beef and noodles, mashed potatoes and gravy, fresh green beans, large pieces of warm apple pie, and coffee. He gave one to the guard outside the room and carried the other two into the room and set them on the table.

"You need help sitting up?" he asked Kid.

Kid shrugged him off. "I can manage," he said and gingerly pulled himself up in bed, wincing several times in the process. Schroeder handed him a plate and a fork. He moved a chair next to Kid and place the coffee and pie on the seat of the chair.

Kid ate ravenously and was starting on the pie before the Marshal was half way through with his meal. Kid topped it off with the coffee and sighed, fed and satisfied.

"You heard of Lom Trevers?" Kid asked

"He's a Sheriff, isn't he?"

Kid nodded. "In Porterville."

"He a friend of yours?"

Kid nodded. "Could you send him a telegram and let him know about me. I can't pay you. The deputies took all my money."

"I'll send a telegram in the morning and let him know our destination... Mr. Curry..."

"Marshal, I think we'll be spending quite a bit of time together. You can call me Kid. I like it better than Mr. Curry."

"Thank you, Kid... I've heard rumors about a possible amnesty for you and your partner, Hannibal Heyes. Any truth to those rumors?"

Kid nodded. "If we can stay out of trouble till the governor decides we've earned amnesty, he'll give it to us."

"But until then, you're still wanted? There's still the reward and you'll still spend twenty years in prison?"

Kid nodded again. "Lom thinks if we stay out of trouble and we're caught, we might get a shorter prison sentence than the posters say."

"How much shorter?"

"Depends on what the governor thinks is a fair amount of time."

"That doesn't seem quite fair, somehow.. I mean the sentence being at the governor's discretion. At the least your should get a year's reduction for every year you stay away from outlawing."

"It's all the governor would offer. We took it. We ain't robbed no banks or trains in almost three years."

"That's commendable."

Kid shrugged. "Running from posses and bounty hunters is a lot tougher than outlawing."

"You always have to watch your back..."

"Something like that."

"You and Hannibal Heyes split up?"

Kid nodded. When the Sheriff and his men were closing in. We figured one of us would have a better chance separate than together."

"So, you know where Hannibal Heyes is?"

Kid didn't answer.

"I'm not asking so I can go catch him... I thought you might want to send word to him as well."

"He'll know soon enough."

"You sound confident."

Kid made no reply.

The next morning Schroeder woke early. Kid was still asleep, so Schroeder went out and sent the telegram to Sheriff Trevers in Porterville. Then he went to the cafe to eat breakfast. After he had eaten he bought breakfasts for Kid and the guard. When he returned to the hotel, he met the doctor who was also just arriving.

"How's he doing?" the doctor asked as they climbed the stairs to the room.

"He slept through the night."

"You know, Marshall, I can't help but tell you, I hate to see that young man go to prison."

"I understand. He doesn't fit the typical outlaw image. But there's a warrant out for him all the same. I don't have the authority to let him go."

"I know... Just saying."

They reached the room and Schroeder handed the guard a breakfast plate before unlocking the door and going into the room with the doctor.. Schroeder put Kid's breakfast on the table.

"Kid?" Schroeder called.

Kid's eyes fluttered several times before the left eye opened fully and the right eye opened partially. He turned his head and saw the Marshal and the doctor and he slowly eased himself up to sit with his back leaning against the headboard.

"Morning," Kid said.

"How are you feeling, son?" the doctor asked.

"Better."

The doctor approached the bed. He examined Kid's eyes and the wound above his eye.

"How are the bandages holding up?"

"Fine,"

"Peeing?"

Kid nodded. "Check the chamber pot if you want."

The doctor smiled. "No, I believe you, son. How are the ribs feeling?"

"Still hurting. I'll manage."

"I don't want you to just manage. I want you not to hurt. Folks heal faster if they don't hurt. They'll take a few weeks to heal. I want you to take that medicine. I'll bring some more by this evening."

Kid nodded. "Ain't the first broke ribs I've had."

"Think you'll be able to ride tomorrow?"

Kid nodded.

"You through, doc?" Schroeder asked.'

The doctor nodded so Schroeder picked up the breakfast plate and handed it to Kid

"Thank you," Kid said, taking the plate.

The doctor walked to the door. "Hard to imagine you're an outlaw, son. You're just so damn polite," the doctor said and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Schroeder went over and locked the door. "I sent your telegram this morning," he said.

"Thank you."

"After you eat, I'll got get coffee for you and see if there's a response to your telegram."

Schroeder returned with coffee, he also had a telegram in his pocket. He handed it to Kid. Kid unfolded the telegram and read it.

"Is it good news?" Schroeder asked.

"You mean you didn't read it?" Kid asked

"It wasn't addressed to me."

"Lom, I mean Sheriff Trevers says he'll met us in Rapid Springs in three days and take the train back with us to Cheyenne."

"You know, I was thinking. There is really no need for you to sit a horse for two days in your condition. I'll rend a wagon. We can fill the back with hay to make the ride more comfortable for you. We'll bring some blankets. We can travel at a slower pace than the stage. I understand your horse is at the livery. I'll buy a second one. They can pull the wagon. I'll bring a deputy with us to return the wagon. He can then sell our horses and send the money to us."

Kid nodded. "Seems all I ever say to you is thank you," Kid said with grateful smile.

The doctor returned that evening with pain medication powder, enough for the trip to Cheyenne. One of the guards agreed to accompany Schroeder and Curry to Rapid Springs and then to return the wagon to the livery stable. So that evening Schroeder rented a wagon, paid the rent on Kid's horse, and bought a second horse. He also bought several bales of hay that he scattered throughout the wagon bed. He then laid blankets over the hay and tossed in a couple of folded blankets that could be used to cover Kid if he became cold.

The following morning, Schroeder bought breakfast for himself, Kid, and the deputy. After he had finished, he went to the livery stable and drove the wagon to the hotel and Schroeder and the deputy carefully helped Kid down the stairs and outside and eased him into the back of the wagon. Kid laid down and placed one of the folded blankets under his head to serve as a pillow. Schroeder was comfortable with the deputy sitting on the wagon seat with him as Kid was obviously still not agile enough to attempt an escape. They camped out two nights and made it to Rapid Springs in two and a half days.

Lom arrived on the four pm train. Schroeder had rented a room at the saloon as those rooms rented by the hour. He paid for eight hours. He and the deputy helped Curry up the stairs and into the bed. While the deputy stayed with Kid, Schroeder met the four pm train and introduced himself to Lom and took Lom up to Kid's room.

"Hello Lom," Kid said smiling when Sheriff Trevers walked in.

"Kid I never thought you'd be sharing a prostitutes room with a Marshall, a Sheriffs and a Deputy," Lom teased and Kid laughed.

"I'm sure Heyes will find that quite amusing when you tell him," Kid replied.

Schroeder sent the deputy in search of sandwiches for the train ride and asked him to also bring up a bottle of whiskey.

"Have you heard from Joshua?" Kid asked Lom

Lom shook his head. "I was hoping somehow you had." Lom replied.

"No. Try to find him and let him know what's happened."

"I will, Kid... What happened to you? How did you get all those bruises?"

"The Fairmount Sheriff and his deputies are a right friendly bunch of fellows," Kid replied.

Lom look at Schroeder who confirmed Kid's statement.

"Marshal Schroeder has been very kind," Kid added.

"The train leaves in five hours. Why don't you try to get some sleep, Kid," Schroeder suggested. "Do you need some pain medication?"

"Depends. Do you intend to share the bottle of whiskey?" Kid asked.

Schroeder smiled. "I do."

"Then I'll hold off on the pain medicine. Some whiskey should help the pain and the sleep."

Lom and Schroeder sat in chairs at a small table near the window. Kid put his head on the pillow and dozed.

"You're worried about him?" Schroeder said quietly.

Lom nodded.

"Why?"

"A whole slew of reasons. It wasn't supposed to turn out this way for Kid, or Heyes for that matter."

"Then the amnesty rumors are true?"

Lom nodded. "Kid won't do well in prison. For one thing, he'd be a celebrity outlaw. Every thug in there is going to be out to take him down. His claim to fame is his fast draw. He's every bit as fast as they say, but it's no use to him in prison. Once those bruises heal, he has almost a pretty face, another reason he'll be targeted. He's got a fast temper and a hard punch and without Heyes around to temper him down with reason, he'll act first, think second whenever he gets riled. He'll be...disciplined a lot... I doubt he'd live out his sentence."

Schroeder looked at Kid sleeping quietly in the bed and sighed heavily. "Would you be able to influence the governor to intervene?"

"Met with him yesterday. Wouldn't make any commitment."

"Sheriff Trevers, I am good friends with the Arizona governor, Tom Hartley.. Would it help if I put in a good word to Governor Hartley and ask him to speak to your governor?"

"I honestly don't know, but I certainly would appreciate it if you'd try."

"I'll go send him a wire right now."

"Do you mind if I ask you why you would do this?"

Schroeder smiled. "I spent the last four days with Kid 24/7. I see how he treats people. I've heard stories of valor from passengers on trains he has robbed. I've heard how long he's been working toward this amnesty. He may have a little bad in him, but essentially Kid is a kind, good man."

Kid slept through the supper the deputy brought back to the room. Schroeder gave the deputy money for a hotel room for the night and around nine pm Lom woke Kid and Lom, Schroeder, and Kid made their way to the depot. Kid was steadier on his feet and only required Lom's hand on his arm to walk the short distance to the depot. He was slow to ascend the three steps onto the train and slid into the first open face-to-face seats he saw. Kid sat by the window and leaned himself against the corner of the seat. Lom and Schroeder sat opposite Kid so Kid was able to put his feet up on his seat with his knees bent.

Once on the train, Kid was struck by the realization of impending prison and he tried not to let his growing fear show on his face.

"You okay, Kid?" Lom asked as the train jolted out of the station. Kid nodded but didn't make eye contact. Schroeder dug the bottle of whiskey out of his saddle bag and handed it to Kid. "It'll help," Schroeder said.

Kid took the bottle and nodded. He pulled the cork and took a long drink that burned as it slid down his throat. He took a second drink, and finally a third before handing the bottle back to Schroeder with a nod of gratitude. He turned his head and looked out into the blackness of the night He thought of Heyes, hoping he was safe, wishing they were together, wondering how he would survive without the only person in the world he trusted.

The rhythm of the train combined with the whiskey lulled Kid back to sleep.

"When I telegraphed Governor Hartley, I asked him to send a reply to Cheyenne. So, when we get there, we'll take Kid to the jail for the night and then check the telegraph office for a message, and then find a hotel" Schroeder said.

Lom nodded his understanding without taking his eyes off the sleeping Kid. Schroeder watched Lom whose face, unlike Kid's, was full of anxiety and worry.

Kid woke about three hours later. They still had another six hours before reaching Cheyenne. Schroeder was sleeping with his head resting on the back of his seat.

"I could use another swig of that whiskey," Kid said and Lom reached into Schroeder's saddle bags and handed Kid the bottle.

"You hungry? We brought sandwiches.

Kid took a swig of the whiskey, but didn't return the bottle. "No," he replied.

Lom dug into the saddle bag again and pulled out a sandwich wrapped in waxed paper and held it out to Kid. "You should try to eat anyway."

Kid took the sandwich but didn't unwrap it.

"You worried about Heyes?" Lom asked.

Kid looked out the window but could see nothing in the dead of night. "I'm worried about me without Heyes," Kid confessed.

Schroeder woke up from the sound of Kid's voice, but realized Kid and Lom were in the middle of a serious conversation. He listened but pretended to still be sleeping so as not to interrupt things that needed to be said..

"You know we will do everything we can to get you out as soon as possible," Lom assured Kid, but Kid did not respond. Instead he took another swig of the whiskey.

"I've heard those stories... about the Wyoming prison," Kid said in a voice barely audible.

Lom looked down at his hands. He knew of the truth behind those stories and he knew in prison, Kid would likely become one of those stories. "Do what they tell you. Stay out of trouble," was the only advice Lom could offer.

"Don't let Heyes try to do something foolish just for me... And don't let him give up on the amnesty," Kid said, his eyes filling with tears. He pressed his forehead against the window so Lom couldn't see the tears, not realizing his face reflected in the window.

Lom wanted to remind Kid he had jumped from many a moving train. He wanted to tell Kid he would feign being asleep so as to buy him a couple of hours head start. He wanted to tell him... but he didn't.

"Just remember, Kid, when you do get out, you'll be free. You won't be wanted anymore. You can hook back up with Heyes and the two of you can go anywhere you please.

Kid tried to smile. But he knew the key words were not 'when you get out,' they were 'if you get out.'

Kid took a third swig of the whiskey and corked the bottle and handed it back to Lom. He was grateful Schroeder had thought to bring the whiskey as it did help to keep Kid's panic at bay. Kid glanced at Schroeder and nodded once in Schroeder's direction. "He's a good Marshal. Lom... Treats people respectful."

"He's trying to help you, too, Kid. He's trying to pull some strings with the governor, too."

Kid nodded and sighed woefully. "He's a good Marshal."

Schroeder opened his eyes and stretched. "Did I miss anything?" he asked.

"Just some talk among friends," Lom said.

Despite the whiskey, Kid could not sleep again. He shifted position a couple of times but was deep in thought and worry.

'Next stop, Cheyenne!" the conductor bellowed as he walked the aisle of the train. The conductor's voiced jolted Kid from his thoughts and he jerked involuntarily in his seat.

"Better get these on," Schroeder said as he pulled a set of hand cuffs from his saddle bags. Schroeder shifted across to Kid's seat and Kid turned slowly and placed his hands behind his back. Kid heard the snap of the lock and looked at Lom with a sad finality reflected in his eyes. Kid saw the sadness in Lom's eyes as well.

Unable to hold onto the handrails because of the handcuffs, Kid was helped down the stairs by Lom and Schroeder. Lom was familiar with Cheyenne, having made several visits to the governor's office, so he was able to direct them to the jail which was only three blocks from the train station.

"I'm Territorial Marshal Dave Schroeder. This is Jedediah Curry," Schroeder told the Sheriff when the three men walked into the jail.

The Sheriff focused his gaze on Kid who stood with his head down, looking at the floor. The sheriff noticed all the bruises on Kid's face and the absence of bruises on Schroeder, and Trevers. "Looks like you two got the upper hand pretty quick," the Sheriff said but neither of the two men responded.

"I know he's been in your custody for some time, but I still got to frisk him," the Sheriff said. Lom and Schroeder took a couple of steps back and the Sheriff walked over and frisked Kid who stood quietly and turned when the sheriff instructed him to do so.

"I see you ain't wearing a belt, but the boots gotta come off," the sheriff said.

Lom brought a chair over to Kid who sat down. Schroeder stooped down and pulled off Kid's boots and handed them to the sheriff.

"That first cell over there. Gives me the best view to keep an eye on him," the sheriff said. "Marshall, you follow him in and release the handcuffs."

Schroeder put his hand on Kid's shoulder and walked him into the cell and unlocked the handcuffs. Kid sat down on the cot and continued to keep his gaze to the floor."

"Yea, he sure don't look like what I expected. An outlaw with his reputation...But he don't look tough at all," the sheriff said as Schroeder walked out of the cell.

Kid heard the cell door lock. He laid down on the cot and turned to face the wall.

"He'll likely be here a day or two while we get all the paperwork ready," Schroeder told the sheriff. "We'll likely have to see him a few times."

"I know the routine, Marshall," the Sheriff replied.

"Kid," Lom called, but Kid did not look up. "Remember what I told you," Lom advised before he and Schroeder left the jail.

They went directly to the telegraph office.

"Any messages for Dave Schroeder," he asked.

The telegraph clerk pulled a telegram from a pile of pending pick up and handed it to Schroeder.

"Are you Lom Trevers?" the clerk asked Lom.

"Yes."

"I got a telegram for you, too," the clerk said and returned to the stack of papers. He shuffled through the telegrams and handed one to Trevers..

Schroeder and Lom walked outside and stood on the boardwalk to read their messages.

Schroeder smiled. "He'll put a word in to the governor," Schroeder said. "And let me know if there's any change."

"We're staying at the Hampton," Trevers said. "It's just a couple of blocks from the jail. We already have reservations."

Schroeder looked puzzled. "Who went to all that trouble, the governor?" Schroeder asked.

Lom folded the telegram and stuffed it in his pocket.

"A friend."

Schroeder looked at Lom skeptically. "A friend of yours or Kid's?"

Lom looked at Schroeder and smiled. "Both."

"I suspect I shouldn't come in contact with this 'friend'?" Schroeder asked.

"I suspect not," Lom replied.

"Well, lets go see if we can get an impromptu meeting with the governor and if not we'll schedule one. Then we'll head to the hotel.

At the governor's office they were told he was out for the afternoon so they scheduled a ten a.m. meeting for the following day. They walked back to the hotel and checked in. Lom's room was on the second floor. Schroeder's was on the third.

"Come up to my room when you're ready and we'll go have supper," Schroeder said when they reached the second floor.

"Alright," Lom replied.

Lom unlocked the door to his room and walked inside. As he expected, Heyes was was pacing in the room.

"How's Kid?" Heyes asked with blatant urgency in his voice.

"He's nervous and scared. What else would you expect."

"He hurt?"

"Banged up a little. How did you find out about this?"

"Kid Curry arrested? It's in all the newspapers, Lom. Wasn't hard to figure out he'd be brought to Cheyenne."

"He's a couple of blocks down the street in the jail right now."

"I have to see him, Lom."

"I know. Question is how do we get you in there?"

"Deputize me. I'll disguise myself."

"I'm with a Territorial Marshal."

"I know."

"I think he's pretty sure you're the one that reserved the rooms."

"Ah. That could present a problem."

"Would you stop pacing, you're making me nervous,' Lom said.

Heyes sat down in a chair. "Any way you and I can get over to the jail without him?" Heyes asked.

"No. I'm not officially a part of this. I'm here because Kid asked me to be here. I have no authority."

"What's this Marshal like?"

"Good man. Seems sympathetic to Kid's cause, but he won't break the law for him."

"Would he be willing to … not recognize me?"

Lom paused before speaking. "He might, Heyes. I'll talk to him at dinner tonight."

Heyes nodded. "My room is next door. The connecting door is unlocked. You won't have to risk being seen going into another room."

"Thoughtful," Lom said sarcastically.

"Lom... Kid can't go to prison... I'll try breaking him out if I have to."

"I suspected as much. I advise you not to try,"

Heyes smiled nervously. "I'll take that under advisement, Lom."

"He's here." Lom said over dinner in the hotel dining room.

"I figured that much," Schroeder replied.

"Wants to see Kid."

"I figured that, too."

"I think he should," Lom added.

Schroeder nodded. "I figured that, as well."

"He knows it depends on what you say... They have both been working hard on this amnesty... for a very long time."

"You know them both well?"

Lom nodded. "I used to be an outlaw."

"I didn't know that."

"I didn't ride with them, but had contact with them over the years. They came to me when they decided to go straight. I'm the go-between for them and the governor"

Schroeder nodded but said nothing.

"I figure I could hire him as a temporary deputy."

So you two got a plan?"

Lom nodded and told Schroeder what they had concocted.

Schroeder drank the last of his coffee as he contemplated the proposal.

"It will have to be early, tomorrow, before we meet with the governor... eight o'clock alright?"

Lom nodded. "Kid is right about you. He said you were a good man.":

Schroeder smiled. "He said I was a good Marshal."

"So you weren't sleeping..."

The two men smiled. They paid their bills and headed back to their respective rooms.

"Well?" Heyes asked anxiously.

"Eight o'clock tomorrow morning. You're one of my deputies."

Heyes uttered a huge sighed and smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Lom."

"We're here to see Mr. Curry," Schroeder told the sheriff when the three men walked into the jail the following morning.

"Who's this third fella?" the sheriff asked.

"One of my deputies," Lom explained and Heyes nodded a greeting to the sheriff.

"Leave guns here on the desk. Then you can go see him. 

Heyes and Lom placed their guns on the desk and walked over to the cell where Kid lay in the same position he was in when Lom and Schroeder left him the night before.

"I left one of the papers requiring a signature in the hotel. I'll be right back," Schroeder said and walked out of the office.

"Kid," Lom said but Kid didn't acknowledge him.

"Hey, Kid," Heyes said and saw Kid's head jerk slightly.

Kid opened one eye and tilted his head to see if it really was Heyes he had heard. When he saw Heyes, he carefully shifted and lowered his feet to the floor. He stood cautiously and walked over to the bars. He reached one arm through the bars to touch Heyes' shoulder. Wrinkles of concern creased Heyes' forehead as he looked at Kid .

"You're alright?" Kid said with great relief.

Heyes forced a smile. He was concerned about all the bruises on Kid's face.

"Yea. You seemed to have gotten roughed up a bit though."

"Not by these two. I'm alright. Don't worry abut me."

Heyes smiled. "I always worry about you. I can't leave you alone for a minute," he joked.

"Looks like it's going to be more than a minute this time."

Heyes rolled his tongue against the inside of his cheek. "We'll find a way, Kid."

"Yea," Kid replied without conviction."I suppose you got a plan?"

"Got a couple of em," Heyes said encouragingly.

"Well, good luck with that," Kid flatly. "You gotta promise me something Hey... Joshua."

"What's that?"

"You stay on that road to amnesty...Promise me."

"I will, Kid... I promise."

"You got a pen?" Schroeder asked the sheriff when he returned to the office.

"I gotta go, Kid. I can't be in the company of the Marshal."

Kid let his hand drop from Heyes' shoulder and nodded.

"You take care of yourself. Don't give up, I'll be nearby" Heyes said.

The two men locked eyes. "I won't give up," Kid whispered.

Heyes nodded and turned and walked out of the office and returned alone to the hotel.

Schroeder pulled a blank piece of paper from his pocket, took the ink dipped quill from the sheriff and walked over to the cell.

"Sign your name here, Kid."

Kid looked at the paper. "It's blank," he whispered.

"All part of the ruse," Lom explained.

Kid took the pen and signed his name and gave the paper to Schroeder who blew on it to dry the ink. He stuffed the paper back in his pocket and he and Lom walked over to the sheriff where Lom picked up his gun. He also picked up Heyes gun as Heyes had left in a hurry and forgotten it. "Stupid deputy," Lom grumbled as he and Schroeder left the jail.

Yea, you probably ought to fire him," Schroeder quipped.

The meeting with the governor left the two men with some encouragement. The governor indicated he had received a telegram from the Governor Hartley who he knew as an acquaintance, having met him on three separate occasions. The governor promised to delay Kid's transfer to the Territorial prison for a few days while he considered the options.

Lom and Schroeder stopped for lunch and then returned to the hotel. Before they entered the hotel, Schroeder stopped and reached out for Lom's arm.

"Why don't you invite your deputy for supper with us tonight. Tell him I won't be wearing my badge.."

Lom nodded. "I think he would be pleased.".

They met in the dining room and requested a corner table in the back where their conversation would be less likely to be overheard.

"I supposed Lom told you the governor is considering all the options."

Heyes smiled. "Yes, from my experience, the governor is very good at taking his time to consider his options. In fact, all the recent Wyoming governors seem quite adept at that."

"Heyes," Lom cautioned.

Heyes looked at Lom and then back to Schroeder. "I'm sorry for that bit of sarcasm. I'm just so worried about Kid. He won't do well in prison."

"I think you're right. Even if he would survive prison life, it will harden him, change him. I'd hate to see that happen.

Heyes smiled. "So you've gotten to know Kid pretty well, uh?"

"Well enough to know he doesn't deserve to go to prison."

Heyes studied Schroeder carefully. "If I ask you something...would you leave it alone, not act on it? I mean, here at dinner you're not wearing a badge, so you're just an ordinary citizen, right."

Schroeder looked at Lom

"Be careful, Heyes," Lom said. "I'm still wearing a badge."

Heyes looked at Lom and then at Schroeder. He turned his attention back to Lom. "Yes you are," Heyes replied. "Lom, wouldn't you like to go out on the porch and have a cigar before dinner?" Heyes asked.

Lom looked at Schroeder who nodded. Lom got up and left the table. "Five minutes," he said.

"Thanks, Lom," Heyes replied and watched him step into the hotel lobby before turning back to Schroeder.

"Lom says you've been very respectful toward Kid, that you seem to be a man of honor."

Schroeder didn't reply so Heyes continued.

"Hypothetically speaking, if the governor won't suspend Kid's prison sentence, and Kid were to breakout of jail, what would happen, hypothetically mind you?"

"The Cheyenne Sheriff would certainly form a posse. Heyes and Curry are wanted dead or alive. I think the _alive _choice would likely no longer be an option, for Curry or Heyes."

Heyes smiled. "Assuming they were cornered or caught."

"Yes, Mr. Smith, assuming they were cornered or caught. Would someone really risk another man's life rather than see him go to prison?"

Heyes sighed and chewed his lower lip. "That would depend on what Kid wanted to do."

Schroeder looked down at his plate. "At the moment...Joshua... I think any further hypothetical discussion should wait until after the governor renders a decision."

"Ah," Heyes replied. "So, hypothetical discussions aren't off the table at this point?"

Schroeder was very slow to answer Heyes' question. "No," he finally said. "They are not off the table. But that doesn't mean the hypothetical plan has my approval."

Heyes' dark, smoldering eyes met Schroeder's. "Understood," Heyes said.

Heyes looked into the lobby and caught Lom's eye and nodded to indicate he could come back to the table.

"Everything alright, gentlemen?"

They both nodded.

"Your deputy is … quite the thinker."

Lom looked skeptically at Heyes who just smiled.

"I thought you were going to fire your deputy," Schroeder said jokingly.

Heyes looked surprised.

"I will in a few days," Lom assured him.

"I don't know why I can't go with you two," Heyes grumbled the following morning as he sat in a chair in Lom's room watching Lom shave.

"You're an outlaw, Heyes. We can't just go parading you into the jail every day. You can go tomorrow... Ouch," Lom said as he nicked his chin with the razor.

Heyes winced in sympathy.

"You gonna tell me what the two of you talked about last night?" Lom asked

Heyes thought a moment. "Plan B," he replied.

"Which is?"

"Trust me, Lom. You don't want to know."

"That's what I'm afraid of. Heyes, don't do something stupid," Lom cautioned.

"Like what?"

Lom stopped shaving and turned to look at Heyes. "Don't try to bust the Kid out of jail!"

Heyes looked shocked to think Lom would think he would try something like that.

"Lom, that hurts. That really does," Heyes replied. "Do you really think I would risk Kid's and my lives like that?"

"Yes, I do!"

Heyes sighed and Lom turned back to the task of shaving.

"Ask Kid if there's anything he needs and tell him..."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him I won't let him down."

Lom and Schroeder visited Kid at the jail and told him what the governor had said at their meeting yesterday

"Yea, he's good at weighing his options," Kid replied.

"That's exactly what Mr. Smith said," Schroeder said.

"Well, it don't sound real encouraging," Kid said.

"I sent another telegram to the Governor Hartley this morning.. He can be very persuasive. Might even be able to come up with some sort of incentive," Schroeder told Kid. "He has influential friends in Washington. If the Wyoming governor has political aspirations, they may be able to reach some sort of agreement.

Kid looked at Schroeder and the Marshal could see that Kid did not hold out much hope. "I do appreciate all you're trying to do Marshal. You too, Lom."

"Don't give up, Kid," Schroeder replied.

Kid nodded. "Why didn't Joshua come this morning?" Kid asked

"His time as a deputy is... somewhat restricted," Lom explained. "He'll be here tomorrow."

"Let him know I'm alright. He worries more than he lets on."

"What's the story about the relationship between Curry and Heyes?" Schroeder asked as he and Lom walked back to the hotel. "They are very close to each other... They seem to almost need each other.'

"They are cousins. They grew up in Kansas. Both their family were murdered in the border wars, you know the Bleeding Kansas days. They're the ones that found and buried both their families. Heyes was thirteen. Kid was ten. They ended up in an orphanage. Those two have had nothing but hard knocks all their lives. Heyes once told me stealing money from the banks and railroads don't seem any different than the soldiers stealing and raiding farms. Just one was legal and the other ain't."

"So outlawing just came...naturally to them?"

"I think that's true of most outlaws... But reforming don't come naturally to too many of them."

"It did to you... Do you have a similar story?"

"I didn't grow up in Kansans.. but I had my share of hard knocks growing up."

Schroeder sighed heavily.

"What's the matter?"

Schroeder shook his head. "Prison just doesn't seem like the right answer for people like you and them, people who grew up thinking that way of life was...normal, acceptable. All prison does is reinforce the negative way of thinking."

"You starting to consider an alternative, I mean if the governor won't help?

Schroeder turned his head and looked away from Lom. "I don't know," He said. "I just don't know."

Later that afternoon, Schroeder walked to the telegraph office and found he had a telegram from the Governor Hartley. Schroeder read the telegram and smiled and when he returned to the hotel, he went directly to Lom's room and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?"

"Schroeder. I've got news."

Lom looked at Heyes and motioned to him to return to his own room, but Heyes shook his head and shrugged.

"My deouty is in here, is that alright?" Lom called through the door.

"That's fine. He'll be interested in this."

Lom unlocked the door and let Schroeder in.

"I got another telegram from the Governor Hartley. It seems Senator Bradly from Wyoming is now involved. Bradley is also a good friend of the governor.

"Which governor?" Heyes asked

"Hartley, the Arizona governor," Schroeder explained.

"So is Kid getting out of jail?"

"Being that Washington is now involved, things might move a little slower, Mr. Smith."

"Is that supposed to be good news?" Heyes asked.

"Heyes, let the man talk," Lom grumbled.

"Because this may take longer, the Wyoming governor has agreed to let us move Mr. Curry to Porterville. I am to pick up the paperwork at the governor's office in the morning. We can leave tomorrow afternoon."

Heyes smiled. "So I can see Kid every day in Porterville. "Hey, the trip to Porterville might be a good time for an esc..."

"Heyes, stop it," Lom said "An escape is not the answer here."

"Lom's right, Mr. Smith. The wheels are in motion now. Let's see how far we can get legally."

Heyes nodded his agreement. "Can we at least go tell Kid?"

"In the morning," Lom and Schroeder said in unison.

The next morning Schroeder picked up the papers from the governor's office and met Lom and Heyes outside the sheriff's office. Heyes was wearing his deputy badge.

"We'll be moving the prisoner to Porterville this afternoon by order of the governor," Schroeder told the sheriff as he handed him the papers to review.

Kid walked over to the cell bars to listen.

"That's pretty unusual," the Sheriff said. "Any particular reason?"

"Sheriff Trevers needs to get back to his responsibilities but, like me, he is also responsible for Mr. Curry. It simplifies things to have Mr. Curry in Porterville," Schroeder explained.

"You want a couple of my deputies to go with you?" the sheriff asked.

"That won't be necessary. There are three of us and Mr. Curry is unarmed. We'll manage fine alone."

"Well, just make sure that deputy of yours don't forget where he leaves his gun again," the sheriff said.

Heyes rolled his eyes. He placed his gun on the desk. "You want me to tell the prisoner?" he asked and Schroeder nodded.

"We're going to go pick up supplies, Mr. Smith. Meet us at the livery stable in an hour."

Heyes walked over to the cell to talk to Kid.

"Did you hear all that?"

"Enough to know we're going to Porterville... Are we going to make a break for it on the way?" Kid whispered.

"I thought about that a lot, but I think Schroeder really is making progress with the governor. I think for now we need to trust him."

Kid sighed heavily. "I ain't going to prison," Kid said emphatically.

"I know," Heyes said reassuringly. "I won't let that happen."

"Don't make promises you can keep, Heyes."

Heyes eyed the sheriff to see if he had heard Kid call him by his rightful name. The sheriff was sitting at the desk reading the papers Schroeder had given him and did not appear interested in the conversation of the two outlaws.

"I think I'll pick up a few things we might need. We'll be back this afternoon for you, Kid."

Heyes picked up his gun from the desk and headed to the general store and bought Kid a change of clothes, long johns, a Henley, a bar of soap, razor, coffee, and a few other incidentals. Next he went to the saloon and bought a bottle of whiskey. He met Lom and Schroeder at the livery and bought two horses, tack, saddle, saddlebags etc for him and Kid. His cash was depleting quickly but he knew he could always play some poker in Porterville to build it up again. The three men returned to the Sheriff's office with the horses and supplies.

"Mr. Smith, I want you to stay out here with the horses," Schroeder said

"But..."

"Don't argue with him, Heyes," Lom said sternly.

Heyes conceded.

"We're ready to pick up Mr. Curry," Schroeder told the Sheriff. Schroeder and the Sheriff walked over to the cell where Kid was standing anxiously by the door.

"Back up to the far wall, Kid, and turn around so we can get you handcuffed."

Kid looked surprised and glanced at Lom for support but Lom said nothing. Kid sighed and shook bis head but did as instructed. The sheriff unlocked the cell door and Schroeder walked in and handcuffed Kid.

"Why are these necessary? You didn't use them coming here."

"You're healthier, stronger now, Mr. Curry. And I'm the person responsible to see that you arrive in Porterville."

Kid looked at Schroeder and slowly nodded his understanding. Schroeder took Kid's arm and led him out of the cell. They stopped at the desk for Schroeder to sign and collect the transport documents. Then he led Kid out the door.

"Why's he handcuffed?" Heyes asked indignantly.

"It's okay, Heyes," Kid assured him.

Schroeder and Heyes helped Kid into his saddle and Heyes grabbed the reins.

"Heyes, why is it I always get handcuffed in the back and you always get handcuffed in front where you can control the reins?" Kid asked

Heyes shrugged. "One of the perks of being the leader I guess."

Kid rolled his eyes as his fingers found the rim of the saddle to grip onto.

"Mr. Smith, I'll have to take your gun for the duration of this trip."

"But..." Heyes began to protest.

Lom pulled his gun and pointed it at Heyes. "Give the Marshal your gun, Now." Lom ordered.

Heyes pulled his gun from his holster and handed to Schroeder.

"Thank you, Mr. Smith."

Once everyone was saddled, they headed out of town for the two day trip to Porterville. Lom rode lead, then Heyes, then Kid, and Schroeder brought up the rear.

"Mr. Smith, " Schroeder called when they were about two hours into the trip.

Heyes turned in his saddle. "Why do you keep calling me Mr. Smith when everyone here knows who I am?" Heyes barked.

"If I refer to you the way Lom and Mr. Curry do, then I would be acknowledging your identity and that would forced to arrest you."

Heyes smiled and laughed nervously. "Mr. Smith is fine," he said.

"I assume you and Mr. Curry have things to discuss. You can lead his horse far enough ahead to be out of hearing distance but I caution you not to exceed that distance. If I even suspect an attempt to escape, you will both regret it."

"Alright. Thank you. We won't try to run" Heyes said and kicked his horse into a cantor for a couple of hundred feet. Kid wobbled and tightened his grip on the saddle as his horse picked up speed. Heyes pulled Kid's horse up beside him as he slowed the horses.. Schroeder brought his horse up next to Lom's. "If they try to make a run, I expect you to shoot,"

"Lom nodded. "They won't. When Heyes gives his word, he sticks to it."

"You doing alright, Kid?" Heyes asked.

"Yeah. Are we going to make a run for it between here and Porterville? We got horses, Heyes."

"Kid, if we do that, amnesty goes flying out the window permanently. If we're ever caught, there's no negotiating down a prison sentence, maybe even hanging since your horse would be considered stolen. Escape is a last resort plan, Kid. Besides, we don't have guns."

"What other plan you got?"

"I think we do like Schroeder and Lom say... bide our time and see what happens."

"Heyes, I am dead serious when I tell you that if I get sent to prison, I want you to shoot me before I get there. "

"Kid, I wouldn't do anything less for you, you know that," Heyes said

"I mean it Heyes."

Heyes looked at Kid and saw the conviction in his eyes. "So do I, Kid," Heyes said.

They rode a few minutes in silence

"Kid, Schroeder seems like a pretty descent fellow."

Kid nodded. "He's treated me descent... respectful."

"I've been talking to him, hypothetically..."

"What's hypothetically mean?"

"Well, in this case it means talking about our options without actually saying we're talking about you and me specifically."

"You mean like, if someone were to do this or that, what would happen to that someone?"

"Exactly."

"And?"

"And, I think if the governor refuses to cooperate, Schroeder might be willing to look the other way so you and me could run."

Kid thought about this for a minute. "He does seem to do what he thinks is right, rather than what the law says he should do. When I was hurting, he arranged it so I could heal up in a bed in a hotel."

Heyes smiled. "Yea, stuff like that."

"But what about Lom? He sticks to the rules and gets his feathers ruffled when things don't go the way they're supposed to. Look how nervous he gets every time we go to Porterville."

Heyes nodded. "But I think Schroeder would help convince him, or at least distract him."

"I don't know, Heyes. Makes me nervous."

"Me too, but something is telling me to trust my instincts."

Kid sighed. "Whatever you say, Heyes."

While Heyes and the Kid talked, Schroeder rode next to Lom so they too could have a private discussion.

"You think our governor will come around and let Kid go?" Lom asked

"I think there are two very good men negotiating with him to do that. I'm optimistic about it at this point."

"Those two really have been trying hard for that amnesty. They've been trying for almost three years. When the governor agreed to let them try, I figured Heyes would succeed. He's smart, analytical even, and he's determined."

"You don't think Curry has the same conviction?"

'No, I think he does. But he's more hot tempered, and he's a gunslinger. I think he faces a lot more obstacles than Heyes. Kid's got a reputation to contend with. Someone is always wanting to prove he's a faster draw. He's so protective of Heyes, I think he would do almost anything to protect Heyes.

"You know if the governor doesn't let Kid go, they will probably try to escape.'

Lom nodded. "Wouldn't expect anything less out of those two?"

"What would you do if they tried?"

"As long as I'm wearing this badge, I don't have much choice in the matter, do I?"

"As long as you're wearing the badge, I suppose not."

Lom looked at Schroeder questioningly, but Schroeder kept his eyes on Heyes and Curry.

Heyes brought his horse to a halt and waited for Lom and Schroeder to catch up. "I think we're done talking," Heyes told Schroeder.

"Then back in formation," Schroeder instructed.

By mid afternoon they began looking for a place to make camp.

"Lom, is there a river or good stream anywhere along this route?" Kid asked

"Trout River is about another hour's ride," om replied

"Good place to camp along there?"

"Most likely."

"I sure would like a bath," Kid replied.

"I rode downwind of him for a while. A bath would be good for him," Heyes added

Kid frowned but the other three smiled

"Well I've been a little preoccupied lately, Heyes. Not much chance to get a bath before now. I don't think the jails allow for a tub to be brought in," Kid said sarcastically.

They made camp near the Trout River. Heyes built a fire and Lom led the horses to the river to drink and then tethered them in a grassy area near the camp. Bed rolls were laid out. Heyes pulled Kid's new clothes and the bar of soap and his razor from his saddle bags.

"Think we can unlock these long enough for me to take a bath?" Kid asked, turning to make the handcuffs visible.

"I'll go with him and Catch some fish for supper," Heyes volunteered.

Schroeder walked over and unlocked the handcuffs. Kid immediately began rubbing his wrists and flexing his fingers to get the circulation to return.

"Mr. Smith, we are not about to let the two of you venture out of sight together. Kid, it's either me or Lom to go with you. Take your pick."

"There's no such thing as privacy or dignity in the world anymore... I don't care who comes. I just know I'm going," Kid replied and picked up the clean clothes and the bar of soap and the razor and began walking to the river.

"I'll go," Lom said and followed Kid to the river.

Kid dropped the clean clothes and boots and socks beside a bush close to the river. He walked down barefooted to the river's edge and dipped his toes in to test the temperature. The currents were slow and the water was fairly warm. He stripped off his cloths and waded into the water. Using the soap he lathered himself well and then bent his knees and submerged himself in the water. He rubbed the soap between his hands till he had a good lather and then washed his hair. He submerged himself again to rinse the soap from his hair.

Kid waded to the shore and grabbed the dirty clothes and returned into the river, washing the clothes as best he could. He returned to the shore a second time and draped the clothes over the bush. Then he picked up the razor and waded back into the water. He lathered his hands again and smeared the lather over his face. As best he could, he used the water as a very poor mirror as he shaved. He then dipped his face into the water to wash off any remaining lather, rinsed the razor and waded back to shore. He had nothing to dry himself so he sat down on the shore and let the sun do the drying. Then he got up and put on the new clothes.

"I'm ready to head back, Lom," Kid called as he picked up the wet cloths to take back to camp and lay near the fire to dry.

Schroeder looked up and then took a second quick glance at the clean shaven Kid. He was surprised by how young the clean shaven Kid looked. He remembered what Lom had said about how prisoners would react to Kid's youthful appearance.

Kid laid the wet clothes out on rocks near the fire and then walked over to Schroeder and extended his arms. Schroeder looked at Kid and shook his head. "They will have to go on while we sleep but they can stay off until then."

Kid gave Schroeder a very appreciative smile. "Thanks,"

Supper consisted of canned beans and coffee. There was some idle chit chat, mostly Heyes and Kid bantering back and forth about bathing. The whiskey was brought out but between the four of them only half the bottle was consumed. When night fall arrived, Schroeder approached Kid with the handcuffs. Schroeder made a point of handcuffing Kid in the front, rather than behind his back. Heyes then helped Kid ease into his bedroll for the night.

The next morning handcuffs were again removed for breakfast, emptying the bladder, and stowing gear. Kid then mounted his horse and the handcuffs were applied behind his back for the ride into Porterville.

They arrived in Porterville in the late afternoon. Kid was secured in his cell, the handcuffs again removed. Schroeder sent a telegram to both governors letting them know how to reach him. Lom got to work catching up on paperwork that had piled up in his absence. Kid fell asleep on his cot. Heyes took the horses to the livery stable and headed for the saloon where he spent the next four hours building his income at the poker tables. He returned to the jail around ten pm.

"Lom, since there is no one in the empty cell, you care if I sleep on the cot tonight, with the door open of course.

"Of course," Lom replied.

Heyes smiled and crawled into the cot.

"You asleep Kid?"

"Yes," came a very groggy reply.

"Okay. Good night."

"Good night, Heyes."

Days in the Porterville jail slowly turned into a week with no solution reached. Kid grew increasingly restless, Heyes increasingly impatient. Heyes found their nighttime discussions of escape increasingly hard to diffuse..

On the eighth day, Schroeder walked into the Sheriff's office holding a telegram. "They've reached an agreeable solution,' hr announced.

Kid leaped from the cot and grabbed the cell bars with both hands. "What is it?" he asked eagerly

"I don't know, yet."

"What!" Kid shouted

The governor is sending it by Currier. Should be here tonight or tomorrow. I'll look it over, tell you what it offers, what restrictions or conditions they may have included, all the details. You can then decide if you agree to the terms Mr. Curry,

"I'll sign it and I can go, right?"

"Not quite that easy. You'll sign it and I'll return it to the governor for his signature. Then, if part of the agreement is that you can go, I will let Lom know and you'll be on your way."

What if Kid don't agree with stipulation and requirements?" Heyes asked.

"Then we are back to square one, but I doubt Senator Bradley and the governor will be willing to devote any more time to this issue."

"So, I have to pretty much agree to whatever is in the offer, cause there won;t be another one?"

"Let's see what they offer before crossing that bridge, Mr. Curry."

Curry turned away shaking his head. "I ain't signing nothing that requires me to go to prison."

The Currier did not arrive. Heyes and Kid spent the evening sitting in their respective cells, one locked, one unlocked. Days ago Heyes had moved a small table into his cell and placed it against the bars adjoining the two cells. They played poker until very late in the evening. At ten pm Schroeder returned to the Hotel.

"Marshal, a package was delivered for you," the hotel clerk informed Schroeder. Schroeder walked to the desk and was handed a large, thick envelope.

"Looks like I won't be getting much sleep tonight," Schroeder said as he climbed the stairs to his room.

Mid morning Schroeder walked into Lom's office carrying the envelope.

"You got it!" Heyes exclaimed.

Schroeder nodded.

"Good news?" Kid asked.

"It's a fair offer," Schroeder replied.

Kid looked defeated. "So, not good news,"

"Mr. Curry, hear what it says before you make a decision," Schroeder instructed.

"So, what does it say?" Lom asked

Schroeder walked to Lom's desk. and pulled the papers from the envelope.

"Bear in mind that anything involving Mr. Heyes is included in Mr. Curry's offer."

"Meaning what?" Kid asked.

"Meaning if you choose not to sign, that negates any offer involving Mr. Heyes."

"Kind of got us between a rock and a hard place, Kid," Heyes explained.

"Well, let's hear the offer," Kid said.

"First off, congratulations Mr. Heyes. You are awarded amnesty."

A smile teased the edges of Heyes' mouth as he absorbed what he had just been told.

Kid's smile was broad and immediate. "Heyes' that's great!" Kid exclaimed.

Heyes' smile continued to grow as he looked at Kid. Then the smile froze and Heyes turned to Schroeder. "What about Kid? 

"Mr. Curry was arrested. The reward for his arrest will be paid."

"To that no good Sheriff and his deputies that beat the crap outta me?" Kid said angrily.

Schroeder nodded. "The banks and railroads offering that reward are aware that the two of you have stopped robbing them, but they are not fully willing to overlook the fact that they are paying your reward.. They continue to demand some retribution.

"What kind of retribution? I ain't going to prison."

"No, prison is not a requirement of this offer," Schroeder said.

"What is required?"

"Mr. Curry, you will not yet be granted amnesty."

"He'll still be wanted?" Heyes asked

Schroeder nodded. "For a period of eighteen months."

Kid thought a moment, calculating the time. "That's a year and a half," he said sadly.

"That's true, but it is a year and a half in writing. It is guaranteed provided you stay out of trouble."

"Is he still wanted dead or alive?" Heyes asked.

Schroeder nodded. "The bounty offered for Mr. Heyes will be transferred to Mr. Curry."

"So he still has a ten thousand dollar reward on his head?" Heyes asked.

"Yes," Schroeder responded. "And, if arrested as Kid Curry, you will immediately be sent to prison for twenty years. There will be no further negotiations, no trial, and... Heyes' amnesty will be revoked. "

Kid sat down on the cot, clasped his hands in his lap and lowered his head."

"We'll have to give this some thought," Heyes said, looking at Kid and seeing the disappointment on his face."

"No, I don't need to give it any thought," Kid replied. "I'll sign it."

"Kid!" Heyes exclaimed.

"Heyes, you're free. You're not wanted no more."

"Don't do this for me, Kid," Heyes replied.

"We've been at this amnesty thing for three years, Heyes. Another year and a half don't matter."

"Are you sure? You could still go to prison for twenty years, Kid."

Kid nodded. "Or I could be getting amnesty in a year and a half."

Heyes smiled. "We could go to Mexico for that time,"

Kid nodded, not really listening to Heyes.

"It's a good offer, Kid," Lom added.

Again Kid nodded. "I know. I'll sign it."

Lom got up and unlocked Kid's cell. "Come over here to the desk. Schroeder will show you all the places to sign.

Kid followed Lom to the desk. Heyes followed Kid.

Kid signed all the necessary places and then turned to Heyes. Eyes locked and a broad smile spread across Kid's face. "You're a free man, Heyes," Kid said proudly. "Congratulations. You should go out and celebrate."

"We'll both celebrate in eighteen months," Heyes replied.

"So, am I free to go?" Kid asked Schroeder.

Schroeder shook his head. "I have to send these back to the governor for his signature. He will send us a mimeographed copy for you. Then you are free to go. You're probably here for another week."

"Heyes, I'm going to take an awful risk here, but you're still my deputy. I'm placing Kid in your custody. Don't let him leave town. Don't let him get in any trouble. Remember that affects your amnesty as well. Kid, don't be wearing your gun this week."

"We understand," Heyes said. "Come on Kid, let's go have a beer."

Kid looked at Lom for approval.

"It's okay, Kid."

Kid let out a long sigh. He turned to Schroeder. "I can't possibly repay you for all you've done for me. I thank you sincerely."

"Mr. Curry, when you do get your amnesty, I think you should consider a job as a territorial Marshal. You have the right temperament, the right understanding of human nature, the right amount of compassion."

"Thank you but...when I get my amnesty, I don't never want nothing to do with the law again."


End file.
